Tested
by Song of Aria
Summary: A young Diva clone finds herself living with Saya and Kai, but what happens when they expect her to live up to Diva's name? Or even harder... be Diva?
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+, but like everyone else I really wish I did

Ch. 1: Awakening

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke. Like a baby taking their first breath I surfaced from the green deep I had known throughout my whole life. I saw the funny men who were always outside my Green stare at me., but not as they used to. So, I went back to my Green to explore. Floating in the green was different without the wires. It was as if someone had dropped me, but I was able to move farther and see beyond my small little box for the first time.

In the green beyond there were other girls floating, but they all had wires attached to them. I floated to the closest girl and looked her over. She was fragile like me. And- her eyes- Her eyes were the same as mine! Why were they the same? And her hair, It was the same as mine too! We were exactly alike! I quickly floated over to the next girl. She was the same as me too! All these girls looked exactly like me! We all had black hair, a slim build, and bright blue eyes. I looked at the funny men. Why did they not look like me?

Then a strange sound echoed through the green. I surfaced, but the sound did not go away. I put my hands over my ears, but the sound kept going as if it were implanted in my mind. I looked up at the silver place where usually I saw dancing lights. Instead now I saw a funny man. His arm was stretched towards me. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me out of the green. His mouth moved and the ringing went away. Then picked me up and held my cold form in his arms.

He carried me down the hall. The funny men had a strange way of moving. They did not float, but instead the bounced as the moved their feet across a hard surface which was much different from my green. As the man bounced along, my stomach felt strange. I turned my head away from him and before I could even express my pain, green liquid spilled all over the hard surface. The man cringed then placed me on the hard surface. I fell limp on the hard, cold surface. I couldn't move. Chills rushed all over my body as I laid there as lifeless as those girls in the green.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and the sounds of the funny men. Then a girl who also looked like me came bouncing into the room. She held a strange long silver object in her hands. I saw the man who had carried me stand in front of me holding a similar object. He swung it at the girl, but the girl moved out of the way before it could hit her. She also swung her object at him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

first chapter please R&R!


	2. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+, but like everyone else I really wish I did

Ch. 2: Names

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so mesmerizing, but I couldn't figure out why. Her skin was pale which strongly contrasted her dark hair. I felt so weak as I watched her bounce across the surface towards me with ease. When she bent near me I could tell she was not much bigger than I was. I watched her hands as she placed her object beside her. I could tell she was looking at my limp body. She clenched her fist around the object then she lifted it above her. I felt strange Past her I could see a red-haired middle-aged man come up behind her. "Saya are you alright?" I heard him say. I didn't know what he meant but I tried to repeat what he said along with some other things I had heard from the Funny men. "Project Saya alwite complete Are ya data," I would do anything not to be hit with that object.

"Did she just say something?" the man said again. I looked up into the girl's red eyes pleadingly. It must have worked because she lowered her object. The man made a gasping sound like I had when I surfaced above the green. "It's Diva," he said pointing at me. "Di-va," I pronounced. The girl looked back at him. "Help me move her." The man nodded then came to my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the surface.

As we bounced along, I felt the same feeling as before. I turned my head away again, but no green stuff came out this time. I could see other people hitting the funny men. I saw the girl motion to one of them, but the man's shoulder blocked me from seeing what they looked like. "Okay Kai, Hagi will carry her from here," the girl said gesturing towards a tall dark haired man. That must have been who she was talking to. He looked younger than the red-haired man, but he let off a sort of ancient air to him. As the also put his arms under me, I felt my weight shifting from one man to the other. I could see from my new position that the red-haired man's face was bright red. We bounced along a little while longer until we reached a big black thing, that I figured out by listening to the girl talk was called a car.

I absolutely hate cars. They are dreadful things. It's a great big metal tank, that blows cold air on you in order to freeze you to death. Fortunately, the girl draped some soft material over me so I wasn't too cold. The whole trip I couldn't move, so I just laid on the seat helplessly while the car rattled. It seemed like hours went by in the car. My eyes were getting tired. "I tried to sleep, but the fear of being attached to wires, when I woke up, kept me awake. Well, at least it did for a few minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: thanx for your review papapapuffy. Honestly your reviews have made me want to update more often. Thanx for your support.

Please R&R


	3. Saya

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+, but like everyone else I really wish I did

Ch. 3: Saya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was on something soft. The soft material was still on me, but now there was more. I could finally move again. I started out by moving my fingers, then my hand, my arms… I tried standing up, but that was a bit harder. I fell several times. I had on soft material of all sorts of colors all over my body. On them was a name. "Dii-va". Was that me? "Dii-va," I repeated. "Dii-va Dii-va." My name was so wonderful. "Dii-va" I loved my name. I just wanted to repeat it all the time. "Dii-va," I heard a girl's voice say. Someone said my name. It sounded so wonderful being said by someone else. "Dii-va, may I come in?" "Yes," I replied. I put my hand up to my mouth. I had never said that before. I didn't even really know what it meant. I had just said something I didn't know. Then a part of the white tank I was in opened. It was that girl. "Hi call me Saya. I brought you food," she said holding out the an object with liquid inside it. Once again I felt like I was possessed. "What is it?" I said. (More words I didn't really know why I was saying) "Orange juice." I looked around the room. "Where are the funny men?" I said still felling a bit possessed. "the who… Oh the scientists? Don't worry about them they're in jail," the girl said. She later explained to me that jail was like the tank I lived in before, but without the green. She also told me the tank I lived in now was a room and the soft thing I woke up on was called a bed. "bed…" I repeated then took a sip of orange juice. A strange buzz filled my mouth and I felt myself gag. I wonder if orange would spill out of my mouth, but it didn't. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to give you as your first real drink," the girl said. "Come on let's get you some water."

She led me through the whole in the side of the room, which led into another room. As we went through different rooms Saya told me the names of everything pointing around the rooms. Soon we reached a room full of what Saya said were "pots and pans". He grabbed another "glass" and filled it full of clear liquid. She pointed at. "Water," she said and then waited for me to repeat. I took the glass from her hands and took a sip. It didn't really taste like anything it didn't taste like the green or the orange juice. Maybe it was something in between. I gulped down the whole thing.

After I drank two more glasses full of water, Saya took me into the room next to what she called the "kitchen". There I saw the red haired guy that had carried me for a little while. The room was steamy and filled with the smells of what every the man was making. "Hey those clothes look good on her," he said obviously pleased. So that's what these soft materials were…clothes! "Dii-va that's Kai," Saya said pointing at the man. "Kai," I repeated. "Yup, that's me!" the man said smiling. "The best cook in Okinawa." "Stop it. You're sounding like dad," I heard Saya say as we passed him. "And you're starting to sound like Riku," I heard Kai say back to her.

Saya took me back to my room and then looked me up and down. "I don't think those clothes fit you very well," she said grimacing. "They're a bit too big." Suddenly two heads popped through the whole the hole. "Is that the new guest?" said the girl with Saya's eye color. "What's her name?" said the girl with blue eyes like me. "Oh! Prina! Maora! It's you! Yes she is; her name is Dii-va," Saya told them. "Mommy!" the two girls yelled and wrapped their arms around me. I was a mother? I had kids? Everything was so confusing, but this warm fuzzy feeling was filling me up like that glass of water Saya had given me. I felt like I was going to overflow with this feeling. Then my lips began curving upwards, and my eyes began to cloud up. Before I even realized what I was doing, I pulled the two girls close to me. These were my girls and I never wanted to let them go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please R&R!

Author's note:

w-l-k, I totaly agree with you. I think Diva is probably one of my favorite semi-antagonists ever. I feel really sorry for her...and her kids. I think Saya also feels bad about it too, don't you?

dramafreak000, thanx for the review. I cannot express how much I enjoy getting reviews in general. Everytime I look on my story and see that there is another review I get REALLY excited!

papapapuffy, loving getting the reviews! Rock on! Tell me if write any stories of your own. I'd totally review them. Thanx!


	4. Bliss

Note: I do not own blood plus. That is all thank you :)

Chapter 4: Bliss

Light… there is no way to really describe the magic of light. In my white tank or "room" I have a light. If I hit the clicky thing on the wall the light disappears and reappears. We didn't have many lights in the place with the funny men. I wonder if they knew that you can make the light come and go just by hitting the clicky thing? Most of the lights moved in the place with the funny men; they don't move in my room.

Saya taught me all sorts of cool things about my room. The clicky on the wall is called a light switch. Saya told me there are lots of different switches in the house. I don't what that means but I like to pretend I do. It makes me feel less different. In my room I also have a small room called a closet. I can fit in my closet. Saya told me I can put lots of soft things in my closet like the clothes I woke up in.

"If you want to put them in the closet, all you have to do is take them off," Saya explained pointing into the closet.

I had never put anything in a closet before, so I did as she said.

"NO! no! Put them back on! Don't take your clothes off now!"

Apparently it is rude to take off your clothes before a certain time at night. Saya didn't tell me what time was, but I'm sure she'll tell me later.

Please Review! I want to know if you liked it.


	5. Feelings

Note: I do not own blood plus. That is all thank you 

Chapter 5: Feelings

There was yelling in the kitchen. I could hear them in my room. It was Saya and Kai. I didn't like them yelling. It hurt my ears. I pressed my hands against my ears like when I heard the strange sound in the green… my green. Memories flooded into my brain of long lost moments of my green, of the funny men, of all those girls who looked just like me.

There was another memory: a tower filled with pain. My head ached as feelings of suffering filled my chest. Water dripped from my eyes down my face. There was a soft sweet sound… it was like the sounds Kai made whenever he was in the bathroom only more calming.

There I sat with my hands over my ears listening to the soft soothing sound. Suddenly Kai opened my door. I sat looking up at him with my hands still over my ears. He sat next to me on the bed. I kept my eyes on him the whole time as his hands reached towards my face. I could feel my chest thumping rapidly. His hands were on mine over my ears, and he slowly removed my hands from my head. "It's okay…" he said softly and held me.

The pain in my head and chest was replaced by lightness as I found myself weak. I fell into him. He was warm and soft. I felt like I was back in the green: weightless. He pulled me close. "It's okay…" I knew I was safe, and I was okay…

Please R&R : )  
I hope you all liked it.


	6. Dreams

**Chapter Six: Dreams**

One night I had a weird thing happen. I found myself no longer in my bed. I was in a tank… room with white sides. There was a funny looking man with white hair growing under his mouth.

"Joel?"

A name? I knew his name. Joel stood in this room with me, his body all bent over like he had something pressing him down. His eyes were white. Then I saw her. It was a girl who looked like me, but she was different. She made me feel cold. I felt as if I was bare again like when I came from the green. My body shook violently. I felt helpless again. I curled up on the cold floor. Naked. The girl who was me but not me reached out toward Joel… I screamed. I could feel pain in my chest like someone was pulling the inside of me out. Then the girl looked at me. I was numb, unable to turn away from her glowing blue eyes.

Then I was back in my bed. I felt hot and sticky. I rubbed my arms. They were wet. I took a breath. I could smell something sugary coming from my door. Kai was cooking. It smelled good. Then I closed my eyes and was calm.

Who was Joel? How did I know his name? And the girl who looked like me… why did she make me feel cold? And… there was something new… a new feeling. It was soft like someone pressing on the back of my head, but it wouldn't go away. It was kinda like when you had an itchy you couldn't scratch. I scrunched up my face. Maybe if I scrunched hard enough he feeling would go away. It didn't. I gave up. I would ask Saya about it in the morning.

"Mommy?"

I looked up to see one of my girls. The one with blue eyes. The bright light in the sky was out, blinding me.

"I need Saya," I whispered.


End file.
